


Охота

by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: Константин и Пендергаст [4]
Category: Agent Pendergast Series - Douglas Preston & Lincoln Child, Constantine (TV)
Genre: Action, Case Fic, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Folklore, M/M, Magical Realism, Oral Sex, WTF Kombat 2021, handjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: В национальных парках Америки можно найти не только красивые виды, но и страшные тайны.
Relationships: John Constantine/Aloysius Pendergast
Series: Константин и Пендергаст [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты рейтинг





	Охота

Рина, смотрительница национального парка “Вествуд” как обычно утром совершала свой небольшой обход.  
На самой исхоженной туристической тропе она сразу заметила что-то необычное. Как будто странного вида холмик, которого вчера вечером тут не было. Её зрение нельзя было назвать идеальным, так что она подошла поближе.  
И её немедленно стошнило.

Это была чудовищно изуродованная туша. Внутренности были вытащены из живота и разбросаны вокруг тела. Из проткнутого желудка вытекла зеленоватого вида жидкость, виднелись непереваренные остатки травы и ягод. Кишечник был размотан серпантином. Лёгкие — разодраны. На морде оленя остался только один глаз — второй висел на глазном нерве. Волей-неволей Рине пришлось внимательно оглядеть эту жуткую картину. В кровавом месиве отсутствовала только печень.  
С трудом подавив второй рвотный позыв, она вернулась на базу смотрителей и по телефону сообщила старшему о происшествии. Мартин велел вызвать полицию, но, с точки зрения Рины, в этом не было никакого смысла: спишут на какого-нибудь хищника. Хотя никто из обитателей парка не был способен на подобное. Тем более никто из них не стал бы оставлять добычу так близко к человеческому жилью… Разве что у них завёлся бешеный медведь. Рину передёрнуло. Случаев бешенства в округе давно не было, но всё возможно. 

Через неделю разодранный олень поджидал её уже гораздо ближе к базе. На этот раз голова была оторвана, позвоночник бедного животного сломан в нескольких местах, а всё тело выглядело так, словно его кидали, как живую игрушку. Живот буквально лопнул, и внутренности тащились из леса — кто-то волок тушу поближе к людям. И оставил.  
Рина ещё раз окинула взглядом останки. Печени не было.  
Полиция и в этот раз не нашла ничего криминального. Браконьеры подобным не развлекались (“Хищники тоже так себя не ведут”, — настаивала Рина), так что состава преступления стражи правопорядка не углядели.

Ещё через две недели голова оленя красовалась на воротах въезда в парк.

В этот момент нервы Рины окончательно сдали. Ей выписали успокоительное и снотворное, но она боялась их пить, чтобы её не застигли врасплох. Так что она принялась за поиски кого-то, кто сможет разобраться в происходящем.  
Ещё через неделю она стояла на улице рядом с базой, нервно оглядывалась и рассказывала о своих жутких находках небритому рыжеватому человеку в помятом светлом плаще. Он не внушал доверия, но был согласен её выслушать и не поднимать на смех. Этого было достаточно.

***  
Пендергаст считал, что, помимо медитации и классической музыки, ничто так не помогает восстановиться, как единение с природой. Именно этим он в отпуске и планировал заняться.  
На этот раз он выбрал путеводитель “Пятнадцать чудесных нетронутых человеком уголков природы”. Уйти подальше от людей, учитывая, что он всё время с ними работал, позволяло освежить чувства, чтобы те не утрачивали остроту.

Первые два уголка его не впечатлили. Обещанный "великолепный вид с утеса Потерянных влюбленных" скрывал плотный туман, а к "роднику кристально чистой воды, бьющему из сердца горы" предприимчивые местные жители уже протоптали знатную тропу, тем самым сведя на нет его привлекательность. Похоже, от “удивительной солевой пещеры” тоже не стоило ожидать чего-то выдающегося, но Пендергаст был педантичен.

Он приехал утром, прямо к открытию основной приёмной парка. Внутри, к его удивлению, никого не было. Однако со двора доносились голоса, так что Пендергаст отправился на улицу и замер. Знакомая фигура в светлом плаще о чём-то спрашивала уставшую, явно невыспавшуюся женщину лет сорока. Пендергаст прислушался.

— Полиции нет никакого дела. Вернее, голова на воротах их заинтересовала, но ненадолго. Сошлись на том, что это дурацкая выходка какого-нибудь юного охотника. Вот только сезон подходит к концу, и народу стало совсем немного. В тот день никто похожий не уезжал.  
— А предыдущие два тела списали на хищников, конечно?  
— Да. Я… Я после этого не могу спать. Как закрою глаза, так и вижу этих несчастных изуродованных животных. Не представляю, кто может сотворить такое. Я отказалась от ночных смен, хотя это и стоило мне денег, — плечи женщины поникли, — но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Спасибо, что выслушали, мистер Константин.  
— О, называйте меня Джоном. Пока меня не за что благодарить, но я постараюсь вам помочь.

Обернувшись, Константин увидел Пендергаста, и по его лицу скользнуло удивление. Однако он быстро вернулся к своему обычному насмешливому настроению, вытряхнул из помятой пачки сигарету, закурил и подошёл.  
— Позволь спросить, что ты тут делаешь?  
— Это вопрос логичнее задавать мне. Я приехал отдохнуть на природе. А ты, насколько я знаю, сугубо городской житель.  
— Ну да, скаутом я не был. В Англии с этим плохо, — Константин затянулся и выпустил несколько колечек. — Но вообще, пока я не закончу, не советую соваться в парк.  
— И ты, который не имеет никакого представления о выживании в дикой местности, собираешься отправиться туда один? С ума сошёл? Что ты там ищешь?  
— Я не могу обсуждать детали ведущегося расследования, — ухмыльнулся Константин, передразнивая обычную формулировку ФБР. — Но на самом деле лучше про это просто не говорить. Оба целее будем.  
— У тебя есть снаряжение?  
— Да, купил в местном магазине.  
— Ты и дня не протянешь в лесу, — застонал Пендергаст, — и ты это прекрасно знаешь!  
— Возможно, — Константин пожал плечами, — но дело есть дело.  
— Как ты собираешься ориентироваться в лесу?  
— Я знаю, как дойти до места.  
— А обратно?  
Константин нахмурился.  
— Как-нибудь выберусь. У меня есть GPS.  
Этот ответ Пендергасту совершенно не понравился. Куда бы ни собирался Константин, свой обратный путь он явно не продумал. Как обычно.  
— Нет, — Пендергаст произнёс это слово настолько сурово, насколько смог. — Я иду с тобой. Обещаю не мешать в твоём деле и даже про него не спрашивать. Но по крайней мере я смогу вывести тебя к цивилизации, когда ты закончишь.  
— Ого, с чего вдруг такая забота? — Константин театрально поднял брови. — Но если ты не будешь мешать, почему нет. Есть шансы, что ты даже поможешь.  
— Но для этого я должен знать, во что именно ввязываюсь.  
— Приходи вечером в местный бар “Тачстоун”. Расскажу, что смогу.

Пендергаст остался, чтобы прикинуть вместе с Риной (так звали уставшую женщину) маршрут до солевой пещеры, и отправился в свой номер в мотеле читать путеводитель по парку и ждать вечера.

Бар был тёмным, прокуренным и полупустым. Константин, сидя за угловым столиком, цедил свою явно не первую порцию виски. Пендергаст заказал себе бокал пива и уселся рядом.  
— Так вот, Ал, — без предисловий начал Константин, — тут разбушевалась одна очень опасная нечисть. Рине повезло, что в сети она напоролась на меня. Потому что ещё немного, и вместо оленей начали бы пропадать охотники и туристы. Я почти сразу понял, что к чему, запасся необходимым и рванул сюда. Как найти эту тварь, я знаю. Знаю, как её поймать. Вот, собственно, и всё.  
— То есть, это правда всё, что ты можешь мне рассказать?  
— Считай это суеверием или простой предосторожностью, но да.  
Пендергаст вздохнул. Нет, надавить на Константина было можно, но он так чётко давал понять, что у него есть причины не говорить больше необходимого… Про себя Пендергаст решил просто не дёргать его лишний раз. Придёт время и сам всё расскажет.  
— Позволишь мне осмотреть твоё снаряжение?  
— Валяй. Но только после того, как расскажешь мне, как ты заделался любителем природы.  
Пендергаст вздохнул. Они давно не виделись, и, если честно, просто посидеть и поболтать было приятно.

Номер Константина в отеле был невероятно захламлён. Кажется, местные продавцы нажились на Джоне так, как не наживались ни на ком в этом сезоне. При этом часть необходимых вещей, вроде спиртовой горелки или ложки, в этой горе бессмысленно накупленных предметов отсутствовала.  
Пендергаст зарылся в неё, пытаясь собрать пристойный походный рюкзак. “Так, это не нужно, этого у тебя почему-то три, ладно, у меня есть запасная пенка, твою можно не брать — она чудовищно неудобная, просто поверь мне, а почему ты накупил консервов на три недели?”. Впрочем, вопросы были риторическими.  
Константин сидел и курил. Он перебирал свои вещи — Пендергаст успел приметить странного вида компас, какие-то камни на верёвочках (видимо, талисманы), и несколько ловцов снов, — и сосредоточенно раскладывал их по внутренним карманам своего плаща.  
— Тебе нужна нормальная куртка, — вздохнул Пендергаст, с в плаще по лесу не побегаешь.  
— Я купил какую-то, но там куда меньше карманов, чем мне нужно, — Константин несколько смутился.  
— Возьмёшь мою, — Пендергаст снял с себя мембранную походную куртку с уймой внутренних карманов, а взамен натянул местную, крикливого голубого цвета. — Будет длинновата, зато карманов в ней хоть отбавляй.  
— Спасибо, Ал, — Константин ухмыльнулся. — Я уже думал обкорнать свой плащ до куртки, раз такое дело.  
— Ты и свой любимый плащ? — Пендергаст улыбнулся. — Ни за что не поверю.  
Пендергаст обещал никуда не лезть, но вот анализировать ему никто не запрещал. Несколько вещей, которые разбирал Константин, были явно сделаны руками индейцев. Сам Константин что-то заучивал по бумажке, пока Пендергаст собирал его в поход.  
— Выйдем завтра на рассвете, — вздохнул Пендергаст, — Постарайся поспать. Я не знаю, насколько долгим будет путь, но лучше иметь в распоряжении весь световой день. Кстати, единственное хорошее, что ты купил, это трекинговые ботинки. Ноги не сотрёшь.  
— Да? — Константин рассеянно улыбнулся. Помолчал и спросил тихим, хриплым голосом: — А может, останешься на ночь?  
Алоиз прерывисто вздохнул. В голосе Джона он слышал не столько предложение, сколько настороженное ожидание ответа. Константин явно был готов к любому исходу, но сам Пендергаст знал, что не сможет отказаться. Что на самом деле ждал этих слов с того момента, как увидел знакомый силуэт в бежевом плаще.  
Пауза затянулась, и, когда Пендергаст обернулся, всё ещё не зная, что сказать, Константин стоял рядом. Вместо ответа Алоиз просто его поцеловал.  
Джон отвечал самозабвенно, словно тоже только этого и ждал. Несколько минут они целовались, пока им снова не потребовался воздух. Тяжело дыша, они с неохотой оторвались друг от друга.  
— Я думал, ты уже не предложишь, — прошептал Алоиз.  
— Я думал, вдруг ты не согласишься…  
— Не похоже на тебя.  
Вместо ответа Джон заткнул ему рот поцелуем.  
Их руки бродили по одежде друг друга, помогая от неё избавляться. Пендергаст взялся за ремень Константина и решительно опустился на колени. Когда он помог члену Джона освободиться, то услышал тихий стон — и стон громче, когда взял член в рот. Он облизывал, он дразнил, он водил языком по уздечке, пока наконец не взялся основательно, — и тогда Константин кончил за считанные минуты. Только после этого они оказались в узкой и безумно неудобной кровати мотельного номера  
— Дай я тебя рассмотрю, — жадно шептал Константин, — всего, целиком.  
И Алоиз бессыдтно подставлял себя под такие знакомые, почти забытые ласки, позволяя рукам Джона исследовать себя. Наконец, Константин обхватил его член, и стал его исследовать так же жадно, как перед этим исследовал тело. Впитывал малейшую реакцию Пендергаста и следовал этим указаниям — так, что тело Алоиза в какой-то момент уже умоляло о разрядке, но Джон умело длил удовольствие. Алоизу хотелось кричать, но он мог только умоляюще стонать и спустя несколько длинных, но сладких мгновений кончил.

На кровати было невозможно расположиться с комфортом — тем более вдвоём. Они лежали, прижавшись к друг другу так тесно, как только могли. Тело Пендергаста затекло, и стоило бы размяться — но при этом двигаться совершенно не хотелось. Пусть они побудут вот так ещё немного.

Когда дыхание Джона выровнялось, Алоиз всё же выскользнул из кровати и оделся. Ему было нужно собраться самому — куда бы они не отправлялись.

***  
Наутро Константин выглядел даже свежим. Осень напоминала о себе прохладной погодой и дождевой моросью, которая стояла в воздухе. Жёлто-красный лес выглядел даже заманчиво — проходи, путник, укройся от мирской суеты… Но, как это часто бывает, спокойствие было обманчивым.

Их путешествие началось довольно бодро. Константин капнул на компас своей крови и уверенно повёл их через подлесок куда-то вглубь. Пендергасту приходилось несколько раз его останавливать, чтобы оставить зарубки на деревьях, которые должны были помочь им вернуться назад. А заодно сделать пометки на карте.  
Поход с Константином оказался куда легче, чем Пендергаст рассчитывал. Константин не утратил своего лёгкого шага и в лесу, не запинался о корни, не ломился, как медведь, через чащу, находил пути обхода сложных мест. Периодически он капал кровью на компас, что-то бормотал, и они меняли маршрут. Говорили они мало, разве что на привалах.

На четвёртый день, когда они разбили лагерь на ночёвку, Константин явно о чём-то крепко задумался. Пендергаст его не трогал, разжигая костёр и ставя котелок на огонь. То, что они шли за кем-то очень опасным, выдавала степень подготовки Константина, его сосредоточенность и то, что он согласился на его помощь. Если Константин мог, он действовал в одиночку: слишком часто окружающие его люди попадали в беду.  
Пендергаст начал было устраиваться на ночлег, но Константин приглашающе махнул рукой.  
— Мы уже близко, — помолчав, начал он. — Так что самое время рассказать тебе, что мы тут делаем. Для начала надень вот это, — он протянул Пендергасту простенький шнурок с пришитым мешочком, — и не снимай ни в коем случае. Так, с чего бы начать… В общем, давным-давно, когда мы, европейцы, ещё не приехали сюда, чтобы объявить эту землю своей, коренные американцы кочевали по местным лесам и пустошам. И не каждый год был для них удачным. Иногда голод доводил их до крайних мер… Которые обычно не позволяли выжить, а только растягивали агонию. Так они и появились — духи беспощадного, всепожирающего голода, который невозможно чем-то утолить, кроме человеческой плоти, и даже это насыщение будет мимолётным.  
— Ты говоришь о… Вендиго?  
— Лучше не произносить это имя вслух, — Константин мягко приложил палец к губам Пендергаста. — Особенно когда мы так близко к его логову.  
— Чудище из легенд, ясно. И что ты собрался с ним делать?  
— Это не чудище, — Константин покачал головой. — Это нематериальное воплощение ужаса зимы и голода. Это дух, которого кто-то случайно или нарочно разбудил, и ему нужен сосуд, чтобы устроить инсталляцию из оленей на пороге человеческого жилья. Скорее всего, это какой-то неудачливый охотник-одиночка, которого никто так и не хватился. Проще всего найти его лёжку, устроить неподалеку засаду, заманить туда это существо и изгнать из носителя, запечатав ловушку.  
— Похоже на план. В котором куча уязвимых мест.  
— Как обычно, — Константин пожал плечами и отпил из фляжки. — Так что в наших интересах, чтобы всё прошло именно так, как я сказал.

***  
Константин сосредоточенно искал какое-то место по одному ему известным признакам. Наконец он остановился рядом с группой деревьев, которые росли совсем близко друг от друга, образуя естественный круг.  
— То, что надо, — прищёлкнул языком Константин и немедленно принялся увешивать их талисманами. А потом аккуратно окурил периметр какой-то травой со странно-знакомым запахом.  
— Это полынь и валериана, — ответил он на немой вопрос. — И совсем чуть-чуть марихуаны.  
Пендергаст фыркнул.  
Им предстояло разбудить вендиго и сломя голову бежать сюда в надежде, что он за ними последует и не убьёт по дороге. А потом Константин обещал его запечатать в круге деревьев.  
План Пендергасту не нравился. Им предстояло полагаться на удачу. Нельзя сказать, что он сам никогда на неё не полагался, но всё же предпочитал расчёт.  
— Не нервничай, — Константин подмигнул Пендергасту, заметив, как тот помрачнел. — Всё получится.  
Они оставили рюкзаки неподалеку от выбранной Константином рощи и отправились за одержимым.

Первым лёжку обнаружил Пендергаст.  
От примятой подстилки из ветвей и листьев разило немытым телом и тухлым мясом. Рядом была втоптана в грязь разорванная, испачканная кровью охотничья куртка. Пендергаст, стараясь не шуметь, повернулся, чтобы привлечь внимание Константина. И вдруг увидел вендиго.  
В тридцати футах в просвете между деревьев стоял и безотрывно смотрел на него немолодой мужчина в разодранной футболке и без какого-либо оружия. В другое время Пендергаст немедленно вызвал бы спасателей — так ужасно истощённо выглядел этот человек. Но стоило присмотреться… На руках у него были уже не пальцы — из лохмотьев плоти торчали заострённые кости. Рот перемазан в ещё относительно свежей крови. В абсолютно черных звериных глазах не.было ни проблеска разума.  
Пендергаст оцепенел. Его разум вопил — “Беги, спасайся” — а тело, повинуясь древнему инстинкту жертвы, замерло под тяжелым взглядом хищника. Не отрывая глаз, вендиго переваливаясь, подошел ближе. Затем ноздри мужчины дернулись, несколько раз он с шумом втянул воздух, фыркнул и... отвернулся, потеряв интерес.  
Пендергаст судорожно сглотнул.  
Неподалеку хрустнула ветка. Константин! Вендиго резко повернулся, утробно зарычал, а затем стремительно рванул в сторону. Он передвигался на двух ногах какими-то странными прыжками, но очень быстро.  
Константин отчаянно бросился бежать, но с вендиго ему было не сравниться. За секунды преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, одержимый впился своими страшными пальцами-когтями в спину Джона и яростным рывком, с невероятной для такого тщедушного тела силой, отбросил его от себя на добрых пятнадцать футов.  
Застонав, Константин попытался перевернуться на спину. Вендиго медленно приближался, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.  
“Он не успеет встать!” — эта мысль привела Пендергаста в чувство. Он закричал, пытаясь отвлечь монстра. Безуспешно. Вендиго вновь прыгнул на Константина. Пендергаст невольно вздрогнул, поняв, с какой чудовищной силой  
сухие окровавленные руки опустились на спину Константина. Тот конвульсивно ловил ртом воздух, не в силах вдохнуть.  
— Отпусти его! — Пендергаст схватил с земли увесистый камень и, спотыкаясь, подбежал ближе. Вендиго даже не повел ухом. Прижав свою жертву руками к земле, чудовище впилось зубами в предплечье Константина, разорвав куртку. Брызнула кровь. Пендергаст швырнул камень, попав чудовищу в голову, но тот не обратил на это не малейшего внимания. Он словно бы не существовал для монстра.  
Константин попытался отползти, когда очередной чудовищный удар вендиго пригвоздил его к земле.  
— Стой! Не игнорируй меня, черт тебя дери! — надрывая легкие, Пендергаст в отчаянии смотрел за страшной расправой. Затем, с внезапно охватившим его ледяным спокойствием, сорвал с шеи защитный амулет и бросил его на лежавшего ничком Константина.  
Вендиго, мгновенно потеряв интерес к предыдущей жертве, выпрямился и, зарычав, повернулся в сторону Пендергаста.  
— Беги! — прохрипел Константин, и Пендергаст побежал. Он слышал за своей спиной тяжелое дыхание чудовища. Взмах когтистой руки — и ствол ближайшего деревца взорвался фонтаном щепы. Затем последовал новый жесткий удар; стоило споткнуться, как одержимый заключил его в стальные объятья. Пендергасту показалось, что он услышал, как затрещали его ребра; острая боль пронзила его насквозь. Вендиго отбросил его на землю, прямо на жесткие корни и взревел.  
— Ал! Твою мать! Что ты творишь! — Константин, задыхаясь на бегу, кинул ему амулет. Вендиго немедленно устремился за Джоном. Пендергаст поднялся и побежал за ними.  
— Я. Действую. По. Плану! Ведем его к ловушке! Джон, лови! — Пендергаст кинул амулет Константину и, не дожидаясь реакции монстра, опрометью побежал в сторону подготовленного круга деревьев. Когти вендиго прочертили красные линии на бедре Пендергаста.  
— Ты! Мать твою! Береги себя! Бери! — Константин на бегу сунул амулет в ладонь другу и помчался дальше. Чудовище металось, останавливаясь в поисках жертвы и пускаясь вдогонку за новой целью. Пендергаст увидел, как вендиго в несколько прыжков нагнал убегающего Константина, но тот подобрался и кубарем покатился по земле, уворачиваясь от удара и что-то крича. А потом поднялся и повернулся навстречу чудовищу.  
Пендергаст, подбегая, замахнулся, чтобы бросить амулет, но Константин его остановил:  
— Смотри!  
Тварь металась в кругу между деревьев, не в силах преодолеть магический барьер. Вендиго наскакивал на невидимые стены, поднимался и бросался на них снова и снова. Но покинуть пределы круга не мог.

Они стояли рядом и пытались отдышаться. Наконец относительно придя в себя, побрели к своим рюкзакам — Пендергаст за аптечкой, а Константин, как оказалось, за небольшим бубном и новыми пучками травы.  
Кое-как обработав рану на плече Константина, Пендергаст просто уселся на землю и начал наблюдать за камланиями своего друга-оккультиста.  
Константин ещё раз окурил круг и положил пучок тлеть. А потом начал тихонько ритмично постукивать в бубен, что-то напевая и пришёптовая. Вендиго в круге несколько раз неестественно дёрнулся, а потом осел на землю. Его тело начало трясти, как в тяжёлой лихорадке, бывший охотник скрежетал зубами, а глаза, кажется, закатились дальше, чем это физически возможно для человека. Константин стал петь громче, и тело в круге начало метаться. Одержимый то вскакивал на ноги, то снова валился на землю и дрожал. Константин вспотел, а из под повязки на плече снова потекла кровь. Разумеется, тот не обратил на это никакого внимания.  
За время борьбы с духом, который оказался заточён в теле незнакомца, Пендергаст успел развести небольшой костёр и погреть им еды. Константин явно выбивался из сил и едва стоял на ногах. Наконец, по телу в круге пробежала волна крупной дрожи, и одержимый обмяк. Одним ловким движением Константин выдернул мужчину из круга и свалился на траву рядом с Пендергастом.  
— А ведь его можно было просто убить.  
— Надеюсь, ты говоришь это не всерьёз. Дай я заново тебя перевяжу.  
Константин не стал возражать и сел, привалившись спиной к дереву. Выглядел он скверно.  
— Я бы сказал, что нам нужно вызывать спасателей для всех нас. Мы уже никого до цивилизации не дотащим, включая самих себя.  
— Ну почему, за недели две с большими привалами добрели бы.  
— Ну да, если не умерли бы по дороге от внутреннего кровотечения, например, — усмехнулся Пендергаст и вызвал 911.

***  
Константину досталось крепче, чем тот хотел бы признать, поэтому уговорить его остаться в больнице было нелегко. И тем не менее после часового переругивания и попыток уйти Пендергаст пообещал, что сам лично будет дежурить у входа в его палату, что внезапно устроило Константина.  
— И не жаль остаток отпуска потратить на старую развалину вроде меня? — ухмыльнулся Джон.  
— Даже не знаю, — в тон ему ответил Пендергаст. — Но кто ещё кроме тебя будет бегать по лесам безо всякой подготовки и спасать незнакомцев?  
— Кстати, как там… Оливер, кажется?  
— Плохо. Пальцы ему уже не вернуть, это как минимум. Обезвоживание и потеря памяти, насколько я успел подсмотреть в медкарте, меньшие из его проблем. Он в больнице надолго, но его родных уже успели разыскать и оповестить.  
— Ох, надо выбраться отсюда до того, как они приедут.  
— Значит, у тебя есть как минимум два дня. Отдыхай.  
— Спасибо, Ал. За всё, — сказал Константин и почти моментально заснул.  
Пендергаст устроился поудобнее в кресле и, вздохнув, вычеркнул пещеры из своего списка.


End file.
